1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magenta toner, a developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
As in an electrophotographic method, a method of visualizing image information through the processes of forming an electrostatic latent image and developing the electrostatic latent image is presently used in various fields. Through the use of this method, an image is formed by charging the entire surface of a photosensitive member (a latent image holding member), forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive member with a laser beam corresponding to image information through the exposure, developing the electrostatic latent image with a developer containing a toner to form a toner image, and then transferring and fixing the toner image to the surface of a recording medium.
Toner used in the electrophotographic method is typically produced by molten kneading method. The molten kneading method includes melting and kneading a plastic resin with a pigment, a charge-controlling agent, a release agent, and a magnetic material, then cooling the kneaded materials, and pulverizing and classifying the kneaded materials.